Caught In The Middle
by StarGazer95
Summary: Melody was just the best friend of Prince Ben, and the only one that agreed with his proclamation. To give the children from the Isle of the Lost a chance. Now here they were, with four kids of villains in their school. Will Melody and Ben be able to show that they are not their parents, or will it all blow up in their face?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. This is my first Descendants Fanfiction. I will still work on my others, but I had this idea and definitely wanted to try.**

 **I don't own anything. Melody is a Disney character, I just made her my own, but she is not mine. Melody is from the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. In this she is just a few years older.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"So, you think this is a good idea?"

Prince Ben was nervous. This would be his first official proclamation weeks before he became the King of Auradon. His mother and father didn't even know yet of the proposal he was putting in front of them.

"I'm telling you, it's a great idea! Giving them a chance to live here with us may be a new turn for Auradon, Ben." Melody reassured her best friend, playing with the locket from her grandfather where the two sat, watching the waves crash against the shore.

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know my mom and dad are going to hate the idea, right?" He told her, brown eyes meeting blue. Melody rolled her eyes, pushing her raven black hair from her face as the wind moved it.

"My mom and dad are going to hate it as well. We're in the same boat." She added. Ben was the son of Queen Belle and King Adam, while Melody was the daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric. Both the families had been close and stuck by each other's side through the formation of Auradon and beyond. Ben and Melody had been child hood friends since they could remember, mainly because Melody wasn't a normal princess, and Ben was the only one that stuck by her side through thick and thin.

Now, with Ben becoming a king soon, he needed someone like Melody to stick by his side even closer. And Melody would always stick by his side, until the day she died.

Ben sighed once more, staring off into the vast ocean, before he groaned. "I'm late for my fitting. He's going to kill me." He grabbed up his bag and quickly tied his shoes back up, standing up and pulling Melody up with him. Melody sighed, grabbing her own shoes and looking at him.

"Don't worry. Grimsby can drive you. He's the fastest driver out there." She reassured him once again, both of them jumping off the dunes and back onto the board-walk, back towards her castle, her home. Ben chuckled.

"I'm going to tell them tonight. You should do the same. We can find out together." Ben told her as they headed off. She nodded, agreeing.

"This is a good idea. I promise." She added, bumping into him playfully. He sighed. He hoped this was a good idea.

* * *

"You're late. And what are you wearing?" Princess Audrey snapped, turning to look at the princess as she walked out of Auradon Prep and toward the front of the building.

Melody rolled her eyes as the princess. She was one of the most annoying girls here. "It's called clothes, Audrey. You should try it. Not every day is prom." Melody retorted, bouncing to the other side of Ben. She didn't wear dresses all the time. So a pair of blue jeans and an orange blouse was all that she needed, her gold shell locket on her neck. They had done it, they had managed to bring four children from the Isle of the Lost over to Auradon, to show that they weren't their parents at all.

Audrey scoffed and rolled her eyes, to which Melody chuckled. Audrey was Ben's boyfriend, and did not like Melody at all. But when she told Ben that she didn't like her and wanted her gone, Ben just laughed and continued hanging with her.

"Alright, you two. Easy. They're coming." He said as soon as the band began playing and the cheerleaders started up. There was too much pep in this place. Too much for her. She crossed her arms and waited as the limo slowly pulled up, carrying the four kids that were starting a new life here. Melody was excited to see what would happen next.

The door opened, and out tumbled two boys, fighting over what looked to be a computer or a blanket. Melody raised an eyebrow, before giggling. Audrey shot her a look, but she completely ignored it. The two girls walked out soon.

Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. Jay, son of Jafar. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. And Mal, daughter of Maleficent. The four kids stood there, looking not as excited as everyone thought they would be.

"Leave it like you found it. As in just leave it." Fairy Godmother spoke, spooking Melody and making her jump. The woman loved to appear out of nowhere sometimes. The two boys dropped what they had and Jay picked up Carlos, setting the boy beside him.

Fairy Godmother started her speech, in which the villain kids just seemed to ignore. Melody couldn't help but smirk, standing there.

"This is Audrey. . ." Ben had started after introducing himself to the four once Fairy Godmother had gone.

"Princess Audrey. Ben's girlfriend. You must be Maleficent's daughter. I'm daughter of Aurora, Sleeping Beauty. You know I don't blame you for what your mother did to my mother. Water under the bridge." Audrey had spoken up, pushing Melody away as she had moved to speak to them.

"Totes." Mal had teased and Melody laughed then.

"You must ignore Audrey, all the princess stuff has gone to her head. If she's not careful, her crown won't fit anymore." She teased, and Audrey glared at her once more, but she ignored it.

"Wait, aren't you a princess?" Jay asked, looking at Melody. Melody turned, and immediately blushed. Okay, this was something new to her. Very new to her.

"Well, yeah. . . .I'm Melody. Daughter of Ariel and Eric. The little mermaid?" She told them.

"Were you a mermaid?" Carlos, the youngest of them, asked. Melody smiled.

"For a while. Saved my home from a seat witch. But that's all gone and past. Just a student here at the peppiest place in the planet." She joked, letting her voice go higher at the last words. Mal managed a smile, and Evie giggled.

Had she gotten the kids to warm up to her already?

"Anyway. My father created this place, in hopes that everyone could live in harmony." Ben had started, leading the others into Auradon Prep. He clapped his hands, making the statue of his father change into the beast. Carlos screamed, and Melody spun around.

"Carlos it's alright. My father wanted his statue to change to show that we can change." Ben quickly apologized, seeing the boy was terrified. Melody frowned, curiosity pulling at her. She didn't know how the Isle of the Lost was, or how they lived. The others went on in, but Carlos stood there. Melody sighed, before walking over.

"Hey, Carlos. It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of here." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Carlos turned to look at her, eyes wide. He looked back up at the statue, before clapping. It didn't change. She laughed.

"It only changes to Ben. Come on." She said, moing ahead. Carlos looked at her once more, before quickly scurrying after her.

She came in in time to see Audrey and Ben leave and Doug standing there, trying to name all of his uncles.

"Doug, I can take it from here. Why don't I take you guys to your dorms so that you can settle in?" She offered to the four kids, who nodded. She moved to the right side stairs as they went the other way.

"Guys!" She called, waving. They moved and then followed her. She dropped the boys off first, before walking Evie and Mal over to their dorm room.

* * *

"And here is ours. I hope you don't mind me being here as well. I finally have some room-mates." She said, clapping her hands together and looking at the two. Evie looked beyond excited, but Mal looked disgusted. "You guys can choose between those two beds. I have the one in the corner. There's two desk and a sewing machine. Don't know why we have that. . . "

"Do you mind if we do some re-decorating?" Mal asked quickly, staring at her. Melody faltered, before shrugging. The two girls moved, pulling the curtains closed on the windows, casting into shadow.

"Okay, that works." Melody said and smiled.

This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got Chapter 2 up! These may become sporadic because I start school once again on Thursday. But I will try my very hardest!**

Chapter 2

Melody awoke the next morning, sunlight barely streaming through the closed curtains. She yawned, pushing the messy mop of raven black hair from her face and looking toward her alarm clock. Great, if she didn't get up and start getting ready she was definitely going to be late.

"Morning." Melody turned to look. Evie was walking out of the bathroom they shared, already dressed for the day.

"Uh, good morning." She said with a soft smile, sitting up and yawning, stretching limbs as bones popped into place. Mal raised an eyebrow from where she was sitting, lacing up her black boots. "You guys ready for your first day?" Melody asked, getting up and moving to the dresser to grab her some clothes for the day. She pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and one of her cream colored tank tops, before moving toward the bathroom.

"Ugh. Remedial Goodness. Sounds like so much fun." Mal remarked, rolling her eyes as she stood up, grabbing her spell book.

"Are there any princes around here, Melody?" Evie asked from the mirror, admiring her looks. Melody opened the door, freshened up and dressed, turning to look at her.

"It's Auradon Prep. There are plenty of princes. But they're not worth it. The royalty has gone to their heads already." She explained, grabbing her shoes and pulling them out. She grabbed her necklace from the nightstand and slipped it on, before moving toward the mirror to look at her hair. She grabbed her brush and started to try and pull it through the locks.

Evie chuckled, taking the brush from Melody's hands and moving to the back. She started to untangle her hair quickly and effectively. "Wow. What do you have? Magic fingers?" Melody joked as the evil princess messed with her hair.

"My hair is as thick as yours is. You just have to know how to pull a brush through it without tugging the hair out." She explained, taking the hair-bow from Melody and pulling her hair into a pony-tail. Melody smiled. This felt, odd to her. She had never had someone actually help her. Her mom, yes. She got the thick, unruly hair from her, just not the color. But having a friend, or whatever Evie was to her, was, kind of nice.

"Thanks, Evie." Melody said, admiring the hair in the mirror. It actually looked tamed. She coughed as Evie sprayed some hair spray over her, before smiling.

"No problem. Now, make-up wise. I don't think you really need it. But eyeliner would do much with your eyes. It would make them pop!" Evie explained.

"I'm going to stop you there. Not really into make-up. Let's just take it one step at a time, alright? We're going to be late anyway." She said, grabbing her bag from the end of her bed. Evie nodded, and Melody turned around just in time to see Mal's very confused expression. Melody raised an eyebrow, before laughing.

"Come on, let's get breakfast before they run out!" She quickly told them, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Doug." Melody greeted, walking into Chemistry class before the bell rang. The teacher was never happy, but at least she was here. Doug smiled softly at her. Doug was one of the ones that was actually nice to her. He didn't care how she acted. At least she was a perfect princess like the rest thought they were.

Melody moved and sat beside her friend, before noticing Evie. "Oh, hey Evie. How's your first day coming along?" She asked the blue-haired girl. But Evie ignored her, practically swooning over Chad who was across from them.

"Is he a prince?" Evie suddenly asked, still staring at him.

"Chad Charming? Son of Cinderella and Prince Charming?" Doug spoke, staring at her. Melody raised an eyebrow.

"He inherited his father's looks, but not the intelligence, or even the common sense." Melody added and Doug smirked, chuckling and nodding to what she had said. Evie rolled her eyes, still watching the boy.

"Evie. Trust me, he's not worth it. He might be handsome, but he's a total jerk." Melody quickly spoke. But Evie ignored her once again. Doug rolled his eyes.

"Evie, perhaps this is just a review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?" The teacher, Mr. Delay asked, looking over at her and almost glaring. Melody raised an eyebrow, before immediately looking over at her.

"Average atomic weight? Well, it can't be much, it's an atom, right?' She joked. Chad laughed and Melody just rolled her eyes. Mr. Delay didn't look so happy, and motioned for her to come up to the board. Evie faltered, before walking up. That's when Melody noticed something in her hand. A mirror?

"Let's see. What is the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800 which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu." Evie wrote quickly, smirking at the teacher. Melody quickly grabbed her paper and turned to look at Doug's. They were both right, so she had it right.

"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate. . ."

"A villain? Don't let it happen again." Evie popped back, before walking back to their table. Melody chuckled, looking at Evie. "Good job." She told the girl, who smiled. She had something in her hand, and Doug and Melody both turned to see Chad staring at her.

Doug pouted, putting his head in his hand. Melody smirked, patting his shoulder.

* * *

Melody's next class was math, which she had with Ben. But Audrey had it as well, and she always sat next to her. If they had to do a group assignment, she went with them, which Audrey never enjoyed, but what did she cared. She didn't grow up with Ben, Melody did.

She walked in and handed the previous homework assignment to their teacher, before turning to find a seat. She raised an eyebrow, looking toward the back of the room. Jay was sitting way in the back. She couldn't help but chuckle, before walking toward him.

"Want a friend?" She asked the boy, setting her bag down and slipping into the seat beside him. Jay looked at her, before shrugging. He was smirking at some girl, but she was totally ignoring her.

"That's Lonnie. Daughter of Mulan. She won't give you the time of day, trust me, dude. You're better off." Melody explained. Lonnie was sweet and a good friend, but she was definitely independent and secretive. Jay looked at her, before sighing just as class had started. They were going through new problems in the book. Melody had looked a couple of times at Jay, who was trying to read and looked like he was listening, but she didn't know if he was or not.

"Jay, do you know the answer to question five?" Mr. Kerns asked, glaring at the boy. Jay looked up, eyes widening for a moment, but he didn't say anything for a second.

"How am I supposed to know any of this garbage?" He asked the teacher. There was a gasp throughout the class and they turned to look at him.

"Perhaps you would do better. . ." Mr. Kerns started.

"Look, I'll help him, alright?" Melody snapped at her teacher, who glared, before sighing and giving off some problems for them to do on their own. Ben smiled back at Melody, before turning back around toward the front.

"You've gotta be careful. Just because you got the privilege to come here, doesn't mean that they don't want you off." Melody whispered, grabbing her pencil from her bag. Jay rolled his eyes and looked at his book, confusion written across his face. Melody frowned.

"You really don't know any of this do you?" She asked.

"I know math! Just not this algebra stuff!" Jay snapped. Melody sighed, before moving her book over and handing him a piece of paper and pencil.

"Then it's time to learn buddy." She said, before starting to explain the problem and how to do it. Jay looked reluctant at first, but soon he began to get into it, laughing a bit and talking with her like she was an old friend.

They finished just before the bell rang and she let him walk the paper up to the teacher. They stood there a moment, before Mr. Kerns nodded. "I see that you know what you are doing, Jay. Good work." There was a smile on Jay's face, a hint of one, but one nonetheless.

"I told you, it's easy." Melody told him as they walked down the hall together. Jay shrugged. "Guess it's not so hard after all, like my dad made it." Melody shook her head, before sighing.

"Crap, I have cheerleading practice. I better go get dressed."

"You're a cheerleader?" Jay asked, looking dumbfounded. Melody laughed, before nodding.

"My mom wanted me to be one. So yeah, I am." She told him. "You need to get ready for your Tourney tryouts. You'll do great, trust me." She said, patting him on the shoulder. Jay turned to her, before smiling. Melody smiled back, blushing, before moving and heading down the hall to get changed.

* * *

"Hey Dude. What's up buddy?" Melody cooed, stooping down to the campus mutt. She had come out to practice, clad in her practice uniform. Dude barked, wagging his tail and staring up at her.

"I have to go to practice. We can hang out in a bit." She said to the dog and smiled, scratching his head. She could hear the girls already going at it, and the Tourney team practicing. Another day at Auradon prep.

Dude barked, before turning and running toward the other side of the field. She raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened. Carlos, who was practicing with Ben for Tourney, was sprinting, but as soon as he saw the dog, he screamed and kept running.

"Carlos!" Melody yelled, quickly running after the dog. Ben was still timing, before turning to see Carlos still going. Melody caught up to him, pointing to Dude, then they both were running after the dog and kid.

They ran into the woods to find Dude standing on a log and Carlos hugging a tree. "Help!" Carlos yelped. "That thing is a killer! He's a vicious rabid pack animal!" He exclaimed.

Melody scooped the pup up in her arms, looking at him.

"Who told you that?" Ben asked.

"My mother. She's a dog expert, a dog yeller."

The two chuckled. "Why are you holding him, Melody! He's going to attack you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, you've never met a dog, have you?" Ben asked, and he shook his head. Melody smiled.

"Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt." Ben introduced him, as Carlos slowly started climbing down.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos stated, eyes looking up at Melody.

"That's because he isn't. He's a stray that just seemed to stick around the campus. He's very sweet." Melody explained. Carlos inched over, before slowly petting his head. Melody smiled.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Carlos seemed to calm down as he scratched the dog's head. Melody slowly moved, letting Carlos take the dog in his arms.

"I guess you guys had it pretty rough on the island?" Ben asked. The two didn't know the half of what was wrong with the island. Not at all.

Carlos nodded. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs where we're from." He explained, still petting Dude, who seemed to become attached. Melody smiled.

"Look I've got to get to practice. We both do. We'll leave you two some space, just come back whenever you're ready, alright?" She explained to Carlos, who nodded, sitting down. Ben and Melody made a move to head back.

"We don't know anything about these kids, do we, Ben?" Melody asked as they made their way to the field.

"I guess not." Ben added.

"Then, let's make some friends." Melody added, pushing him playfully, before running toward her practice. Audrey would chew her out, but she was used to it by now.

* * *

"Melody!"

Melody turned from where she sat on the bleachers, enjoying the sun as she finished her homework for the day. Jay waved at her, running toward her in his practice clothes from Tourney. She smiled, scooting over for him to sit.

"Hey, so, how was Tourney practice?" She asked.

"See for yourself." He joked, pulling out the jersey the coach got him. She grinned.

"Good job, Jay! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed, moving to hug him, before moving back. "Ew, okay you're sweaty!" She laughed and he rolled his eyes. Jay raised an eyebrow, before putting the jersey down by his side.

"I can't wait to pummel the other team! Show them what I'm made of!" Jay exclaimed, pounding his fist into his hand. Melody raised an eyebrow, before laughing.

"Jay. There's no 'I' in 'team.' The team needs your help as much as you need the team. Learn to work together with them. You'll be a part of the team in no time." She explained to the son of Jafar. Jay raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of having to help with anyone. He was so used to having to take care of himself. He turned to look at Melody, who smiled softly, before sighing.

"I need to head in to finish my paper for English. You need to do your homework as well, ya big goof." She added, standing up and grabbing her bag. Jay nodded, grabbing his jersey and standing up as well. Melody moved to leave, before realizing her shoe was untied. She tripped and fell right into Jay. His arms moved around to catch her from falling, and she looked up at him. She blushed scarlet, as red as her mom's hair, before pushing back.

"Thanks." She said and chuckled, moving to tie her shoe.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later." He said, smiling softly at her, before moving to head across the field and back to the school. Melody stood there, blushing, before she finally decided to move and head back to her room.

* * *

"Mom says, 'they'll love you for what's inside rather than out'. I'm never going to get a boyfriend!" Jane whined, flopping down on Evie's bed. Mal chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Boys are so overrated." Mal added.

"And how would you know, M? You've never had one." Evie joked, looking over from where she was sewing.

"I don't need one, E. They're just a distraction." Mal explained, just as Melody opened the door to walk in. The three looked over at her. "Whoa-ho. You're a cheerleader! They weren't kidding." Mal exclaimed and Melody shook her head.

"Like I said, only because my mom wanted me to be one. Gotta make someone happy. Trust me, if my mom didn't want me to be one, then I would definitely not be." Melody explained. Mal chuckled, managing a smile to the girl. She turned to look over at Jane, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother and insecure about everything. "Hey, Jane. Um, who messed with your hair?" She asked, plopping her bag on her bed and moving to pull her shoes off.

"Oh, Mal did it! And everybody loves it. She can't do major stuff yet, and I tried to get my mom to give me the wand. But she's all about the beauty lies within. Who's like that?! I want a boyfriend!" Jane explained to her, still looking up at the canopy.

"Um, most girls. You don't need to do up yourself just to find a guy." Melody stated, pulling the bow out of her hair and letting her hair spill down her shoulders.

"But you and Jay were hitting it off easily! You both were cracking up in math! Because you're beautiful."

Melody coughed, spitting the water she had out after choking. The blush came back quickly on her face as she tried to hide it.

"First, thank you. But honestly I'm not that pretty. Second, I was helping Jay with math. He was being a jokester and making me laugh. That doesn't mean we were 'hitting it off'." She explained to Jane.

"Uh, Mel? You're blushing." Mal stated.

"I'm not!" She added. Evie chuckled, and Jane smiled. "Anyway! Guys just want you to do everything that they don't want to do. When you find the right guy, it'll be perfect."

"Oh no! I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie exclaimed, grabbing the bag that was his and moving to the table in the middle.

"My point exactly!" She pointed out and rolled her eyes. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lonnie!" Lonnie walked in with a bag, seeing Mal and Evie. Melody looked up from where she was, confused.

"Hi guys. I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan?" The girls looked at her, before Lonnie shook her head. "Anyway. Mal, I liked what you did with Jane's hair and I was wondering if you would do mine?"

Mal laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." Lonnie shook the bag, which Evie took. "We'll take. I need more material. Let's see. . ."

But Lonnie wouldn't let Evie help, instead, Mal spoke the spell she did with Jane's hair, and Lonnie's hair was soon grown out and curly.

"I love it!" Lonnie spoke, before moving and tearing her dress. "There. It's perfect." She added. Jane moved in front of the mirror, before tearing her skirt. Except her eyes had widened. "What did I just do?"

The girls couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeep! Chapter three is up! I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3

Melody sighed, running a hand through her hair as she walked to her locker. It had been a week and a half since the villain kids came to Auradon, and so far, everything was going well. The kids had seemed to warm up to where they were at, even if they didn't really like it here.

She pushed the doors open to the library. She had to find a book for her paper in English and she didn't know what to do for it. After getting some ideas from the librarian, she head on into the miles and miles of aisles of books to find her books.

Something caught her attention, a bunch of laughing coming from the corner of the library she was in. She turned, holding the book in her hands to see if she could see what was going on.

"Think you can read this?" _Thunk_ "Or this?" _Thunk_ Melody could faintly hear Chad's voice. That boy, though he was Prince Charming and Cinderella, he was a jerk. Finally, she peered out of the aisle to see one of the tables in the corner, next to the windows. She saw a wagging tail, and her eyes widened.

"Hey!" Melody called, quite loudly, to catch the others attention. Carlos' eyes looked up from where he was trying to ignore the others. Chad turned to look where he was holding books in his hand, before glaring at her.

"Back off! Leave him alone! Or do I need to tell dear old mummy to take your phone away from you once more?" She growled at the prince, pushing him back. Chad glared back, before putting the books down on the table and walking off, his little followers right behind him.

Melody sighed, pushing her bangs from her eyes, before turning toward Carlos. He was looking down now at the table, frowning.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, plopping her books down on the table and sitting down in the chair beside him. Carlos peered up at her, before shrugging.

"Look, Chad is a jerk. Don't listen to him, alright? What was he getting on about?" She asked, trying to make the boy look up at her.

"We have to read a book in English, the teacher wanted me to read. I can read! Just not. . .fast enough." He explained to her. Melody frowned, looking at him and scratching Dude's back.

"There's no problem with that, Carlos. They're just being jerks. Read at your own pace." Melody tried to explain to him.

"But we have this book due in a week and a half. I can't read this entire book in that time!" He exclaimed.

"Then we'll talk to the teacher. Get you an extension. You have Ms. Debbie. She's one of the sweetest teachers out there. She'll understand. If you need help, all you have to do is come and find me. I can help you out." She explained to the younger boy. Carlos sighed, before smiling softly and nodding.

"Thanks Melody. Least you understood." He said. She smiled, wrapping an arm around him and squeezing him. Carlos chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, before Dude barked, wanting their attention.

* * *

"Jay!"

Melody laughed, pushing the boy playfully as they walked out of their math class and heading toward the cafeteria. She pushed her hair from her face and sighed softly, looking over at Jay, who was smirking.

"You know it's true. He looks like a bird!" Jay exclaimed, laughing.

"That doesn't make it right to say." She added and rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Evie asked, her and Doug joining them as they entered the cafeteria. The two of them had become good friends, even though Evie was still after Chad.

"Our teacher. Apparently Jay thinks he looks like a bird." Melody told them. Doug raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kerns?" When Jay nodded, Doug couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, I can see it." He added, making Evie and Melody laugh.

They grabbed their trays and moved to sit down, across from Mal and Carlos. Ben was standing over them, talking to Mal for a moment. He seemed to be enjoying it and, was that a smile? On Mal's face? Ben looked up at Melody and smiled.

"Hey, you two better eat up for the Tourney game today. Don't be late." Ben added, clapping Jay on the shoulder and high-fiving Carlos. Mal looked over at them as Ben left, before rolling her eyes.

Melody went on talking with Evie and Doug about the test coming up in a week, pushing her hair from her face, her hand ghosting her neck, and lack thereof a necklace. Her eyes widened as she touched her bare neck, eyes widening. She had put the necklace on this morning. She always did. And she had it on until. . .math.

"Jay." She growled, the table turning to look at her.

"My necklace. Where is it?" She asked quickly, trying to calm herself down.

"What makes you think I have it?" Jay asked, shrugging it off.

"Because I had it on this morning, and all today until our class."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we watched her put it on this morning, Jay." Mal added, smirking.

"And I saw it on her in chemistry, which is the class before yours." Evie added, rolling her eyes. Melody was glaring at Jay. She wasn't mad, she just knew he had it. Jay sighed, defeated, before pulling the gold locket out of his pocket and handing it back to her. Melody snatched it up, before putting it back on her neck.

"What's so special about the necklace?" Carlos asked, confused.

"It's the only thing my grandfather gave me from where he lives." She explained, fingering the gold shell locket, before sighing.

"You can't just go and visit him?"

"My grandfather is King Triton. King of Atlantica? Down in the ocean." She explained and Carlos nodded, looking flustered. "I should take you guys to the beach one day. It'd be a lot of fun. Ben could come, you could too Doug." She offered.

"I don't do water." Mal smirked.

"My hair will frizz." Evie added.

"Who cares? Guys, it'd be fun! Come on!" Melody begged. Carlos shrugged, and Jay nodded. They seemed to be really wanting to do it. They just didn't know.

"We can't swim." Carlos added softly. Melody looked at him, before shrugging. "That's the good thing. You don't have to just jump in. You can go in as deep as you want." She added.

"It does sound like a good idea. I'm with Melody here," Jay exclaimed, draping his arm around her shoulder. She blushed and smiled up at him, before turning to the others.

"I'm in." Carlos shrugged.

"It does sound like fun." Evie added. And Mal sighed. "Fine! Fine, I'm in."

Melody clapped, grinning.

* * *

" _Did you know that it's true. Everything is possible. There's nothing we can't do. It's a wild and beautiful fire. And I believe in you."_

Jay walked down the hallway, heading to his last class before the Tourney game in the afternoon. He turned his head into one room where he heard singing coming from. He stopped when he noticed the mop of black hair on a stage. He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. I think that will work. Let's work with that for the chorus. Why don't we call it a day? Have time for the Tourney game. Bye guys!" Melody told the others in the room, before jumping down from the stage. She watched the others as they left, before looking toward the doorway.

"Have you been standing there this whole time?" She asked Jay. Jay chuckled, walking into the room. "Just for a few minutes. What is this place?" He asked her, placing his books down on the table.

"Choir room. I teach the lower students how to write and play music, plus sing a little. They find it easier when a student teaches a student." She explained to him, leaning against the stage and crossing her arms.

"You sing?"

"Well, yeah. I got my mother's talented voice. But this time, I got to keep mine." She explained, laughing at her own joke. Jay laughed, before nodding. "I teach some of the kids to dance as well. My dad taught me to dance so why not spread the joy." She added.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Mostly the waltz. When you grow up in a castle where every ball you have to dance, you learn. Trust me, on my twelfth birthday, I was dancing with another prince, and my mom's crab Sebastian decided to hitch a ride and pinch the boy's finger. Needless to say, my birthday was ruined and I was the laughing stock of my kingdom. I learned after that." She explained, her face flushing red just at the memory of it.

"Is that why people still don't like you?" Jay asked, turning toward the doorway when he heard people talking, before turning back to her. Melody bit her lip, before sighing.

"Not exactly. I'm just. . . not a normal princess. I don't wear tiaras everyday or dress up in frilly dresses. I think the only thing that I wear that is a dress is when I go to parties, or cheerleading. Because I'm not into the whole goodness stuff all the time, people tend to shun me away." She explained, chewing on her lip and looking down. "The only friend I really have is Ben, and that's just because we were raised together. We were both together since we were born."

Jay frowned. That didn't really seem right. But she never let it get to her at all. It was like every joke of her she heard, she shrugged it off. "That sucks." He stated, taking a breath.

"Not really a big of a deal. I have you guys. If you consider me a friend." She added. Jay chuckled, before nodding. He did consider her a friend. Maybe more. If they didn't have a job to do.

After a moment of silence, Jay turned to her. "You think you can teach me to dance?" He asked. Melody looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to learn to dance?"

He shrugged. "It sounds like a lot of fun." He added.

Melody smiled, before nodding. "Okay. Yeah. How bout Sunday afternoon? Meet me here?" She asked and he nodded. She grinned.

"I better go to this last class. I'll see you on the field." Jay added, touching her shoulder and smiling at her. She nodded, letting him go. She was smiling brightly, her face flushed and her eyes bright.

Was she seriously falling for the son of Jafar?

Her parents would get a kick out of this.

"Melody!" Melody's thoughts were interrupted. She looked up at Doug, who was in the doorway. "We have to go get ready for the game!" He called. She squeaked, before nodding and grabbing her bag, running to catch up with him.

* * *

They had a free period before the game, Doug had band practice and Melody had cheerleading. But they met up before the last bell of the day. They walked out with Evie and Carlos, laughing for a moment before the two met up with Mal and Jay. Jay was speaking to Mal, before he moved, walking over toward the railing. Melody turned, seeing the girls walk over to where he was standing. He was flirting with them, grinning brightly.

Melody bit her lip, frowning. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't like her. She turned, putting her books for the day in the locker and catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She swallowed thickly. Thick, unruly black hair framed her somewhat chubby face. If it wasn't for Evie and her magic skills at hair, her hair would look worse than this. Dull, blue eyes stared back at her. She turned to look once more where Jay was. The girls were playing with their hair, showing off their hands. Melody ran a hand through her hair, before looking at the teal color chips on her nails.

"Hello? Melody? Are you even listening?!" Melody broke through, turning to look at Doug, who had been talking to her.

"Sorry Doug. I wasn't paying attention." She said, before turning back to the mirror. Maybe she did need make-up. Or maybe she was overreacting. She sighed, before closing her locker.

"We better get changed. Good luck." Doug said, turning to look at Evie, before heading out. He had the same dilemma. She sighed and waved as he left, before moving and heading out as well.

* * *

Cheerleading was not fun for Melody, but at least she was trying to stay peppy with the team and watch the Tourney team. Here she had a great glimpse of what was going on. And watching her team win was the highlight of her day.

She watched as Jay and Carlos went out there. Jay turned to look at the cheerleaders, who were screaming for him. His eyes met Melody's and he waved. She gave him a thumbs up, to both him and Carlos when Carlos looked, before they headed on into the game. She turned, seeing Audrey glaring at her since she broke character. She rolled her eyes and continued on.

With Ben, Carlos, and Jay working together, their last trick won the game! Melody screamed, jumping up and down with the others before running on the field where the guys were. She managed to find Jay and Carlos.

"You guys did it!" She screamed, hugging Carlos tightly where he was taking his helmet off, and then moving to hug Jay quickly. "That trick was epic!"

"It was Carlos' idea!" Jay told her and she grinned, high fiving a blushing Carlos.

"Told you there's no 'I' in 'team'." Melody joked.

"But there is in 'victory'!" Jay yelled and cheered, before suddenly Ben was on the microphone. Melody turned to look, before they were spelling out. . .

"Mal?" She raised an eyebrow, and saw Audrey go running when Ben said he loved Mal.

"What has gotten into him?" She asked, but there was no time. And they were cheering once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is up! Got some ideas from two guest reviews! Hope you guys like it!  
**

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe that Ben finally broke up with Audrey. For Mal!" Melody exclaimed where she sat beside Doug in Chemistry, waiting for Mr. Delay to pass out the tests. Doug chuckled and chuckled.

"Something seems very fishy with that though." She added and sighed, before turning to look at Evie, where she was digging around in her purse.

"Evie, you lose something?" She asked, looking at the blue haired girl. Evie looked up at her for a moment. But before she could say anything, Mr. Delay cleared his throat.

"Looking for something?" The three looked up to Mr. Delay, who was holding up the small mirror Melody seen a couple of times before. She knew that was how Evie answered the question on her first day, but she seemed to like chemistry and learning things and hadn't used it since. She could hear Chad chuckling, and she glared at him, pushing the long braid of hair that Evie transformed her hair into out of her face.

Evie had too much of an influence on her now. She actually had make-up on today, and a skirt! She never wore this. People were definitely turning their heads now. But maybe she was trying to get someone else's attention.

Was she?

"Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code." Mr. Delay spoke. Chad smirked and Melody glared back even more. It will be my recommendation that you be expelled." He added.

Evie went to speak, before Doug was standing up. "That isn't fair! Obviously she wasn't cheating since she doesn't have, whatever that is." He quickly spoke.

"It's called a magic mirror. . ." Evie started.

"You're not helping!" Doug shushed, making the girl hush. "Maybe she was looking for a pencil." He added and as Evie spoke once more, Melody reached up and slapped her hand to the girl's mouth, shushing her once more.

Mr. Delay stared at the three, before saying. "Well, if you can pass this test. I'll return your property and let the matter drop." He finished. Doug and Melody took a breath and Evie nodded, before looking at her test.

"You can do this Evie." Melody whispered. Evie looked over at her, before nodding and turning back to continue her work.

* * *

"You look. . .different."

Melody looked at Ben, who was staring at her. Melody couldn't help but laugh. "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to seeing you in a skirt. Or even make-up." He added. She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. "I'm going to ask Mal on a date. You think she'll go for it?" He asked.

Melody shrugged. "I'm sure she will." She added as Mr. Kerns told them to take their seats. She smiled and walked to the back where Jay was sitting. He raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

"Your friend is rubbing off on me." She told the boy, sitting down beside him and putting her books down. He chuckled.

"Hey, sorry about cancelling Sunday. Mom had some stuff she needed my help on, and I really can't say no to her. We still on for Thursday though?" She asked him, turning to stare at Jay. Jay smiled and nodded. "How could I resist?" He joked. She immediately blushed and looked up at the teacher quickly. Lord she was falling too hard, too fast.

* * *

"Come on! Seriously! Even without the mirror you still get people to do your bidding!" Melody was walking back from putting her tray up from lunch when she heard Chad. She turned the corner of the courtyard to see Chad standing there in front of Evie, who was glaring at him.

"How do you do it?! You got your mother's powers? Do whatever you want with just one lousy spell?" He growled, taking a step close to her. Melody went to move, before Mal was suddenly there.

"You really want to start something, Charming? Seriously?" She growled. Melody stopped, smiling a bit. She didn't realize how close these kids were to each other. Their bond was stronger than she had ever seen it.

"Get out of the way, witch! This isn't your fight." Chad growled.

"And it isn't yours either!" Mal snapped, opening her spell book. "Let's see what features I can mar." She added with a laugh. Melody quickly jumped in. She walked over quickly, stepping in front of the purple haired girl and touching her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. As much as I would love to see Chad's features messed up with a huge nose and big ears." Melody stopped. "He is definitely not worth it, alright? A spell to help his personality isn't even worth it." She added. Mal looked up at Melody, before sighing and closing her book.

"You're right." She added. Melody nodded and smiled softly.

Chad laughed. "I bet she can't even fix your look, Melody." He added, trying to get one remark in. Melody frowned, before turning back.

"You're right. It can't. But this . . ." There wasn't even a second to breathe before Melody had back slapped Chad across the face, making him stumble back. "Might fix you a bit. Or, maybe not." She joked, smirking.

Chad glared at her, before turning and walking off. Evie was grinning and Mal laughed. Melody smirked.

"Go Mel. Didn't know you had it in ya." Mal told the girl, chuckling. Melody smiled softly.

"I've dealt with that boy since elementary school, girl. I know what to do to make him shut up." She said and Mal laughed. She then turned to Evie. "Evie, you okay?" Evie smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She added. "Both of you."

Mal shrugged and Mel waved it off. "What are friends for?" She said softly, shrugging.

* * *

Days passed, and everything was normal, as normal as it could be. Mal and Melody had been hitting it off recently, hanging out more and more. It was like she was a part of them now.

"Okay, you ready for this, Tourney player?" Melody asked where she was standing on the stage as Jay entered the room. Jay chuckled, putting his bag to the side. "Do I need to be?"

Melody giggled. "When you work with me, you have to be. Dancing isn't like Tourney." She added, jumping off the stage, smoothing her dress skirt down. Jay rolled his eyes, walking over to her. He laughed. "You have to wear heels and you're still nowhere near my height." He joked.

"I'm short! Get over it! Now let's get this on with. These are killing me!" She complained and he chuckled.

"There's the Melody I know." He added and she smiled, turning for a moment, before standing in front of him. She raised her hand up and placed hers on his shoulder. "Now you place your hand in mine and the other on my waist."

Jay looked a little apprehensive, before slowly letting his hand slide into hers and the other resting on her waist. She swallowed, before counting off and teaching him how to dance slowly. "I feel like an idiot." He added.

"Don't. I've taught almost everyone. Ben, Chad. Even Carlos since he wanted to learn. There's nothing wrong with it. Dancing is a part of life, I guess." She added as they moved around the floor of the room. It became easier for Jay after a while, and he began to get comfortable.

"So when does the fun stuff happen?" He asked after a moment. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You mean like spinning and dipping? Whenever you feel comfortable with it." She explained. He smirked, before spinning her a few times.

"Look at you, you're a natural!" She added, laughing at the fifth time he spun her. He laughed, tossing her around a bit. They were both enjoying their time. He surprised her at the last part of the song, spinning and then dipping her. His hand came to rest on her back, holding her. She grinned, before he pulled her up and spun her once more, picking her up in a bridal position. She laughed, tossing her head back, her arms wrapping around his neck, before she looked up at him their breathing labored. He grinned at her, brown eyes meeting blue.

Melody never knew what it felt to fall so hard. She never had a guy look at her like this, ever. Her father always told her one day she would find the one, but she never knew she would now. Her heart thundered against her chest as she stared up at him, and he was grinning.

"Um, I think that's enough for today. You're a natural." She spoke softly, still in his arms. Jay faltered, before slowly letting her go. The bell rang, and he groaned. He had one more class. Grabbing his bag, he turned to look at her.

"Thanks, Melody." He said, smirking softly at her. She nodded, blushing badly, before waving. "I'll see you later." She said softly, pushing her hair from her face. Jay left after waving once more, down the hall. When she knew he was gone, she giggled and squealed, before biting her lip.

Did he like her that way? Did he want to be with her like she wanted to be with him? She didn't know if he liked her or if he was just her friend. She swallowed thickly. She grabbed her bag and moved to walk out.

* * *

"Melody!"

Melody turned, seeing Evie running toward her with some papers in her hand. Melody chuckled, stopping as the girl ran at her. She immediately pushed the paper in her face. It was the Chemistry test that they had just taken.

Melody grinned. "B+! Evie, that's awesome! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed, hugging Evie tightly where they were.

"Who need a magic mirror to help with answers?!" She joked, laughing and Mel smirked. "I could have told you that." She added and laughed. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have a question for you. Do you think you can make my coronation dress? I've watched the dresses you make and I was just wondering. . ." Melody started.

"I would love to." Evie added and grinned. Melody nodded and smiled softly. They were walking into the courtyard when Evie ran ahead. Melody looked ahead to see her walking toward Doug, where he was eating. She place the paper over his head and in front of his face. Melody managed to catch up and sit across from them.

"I'm more than just a pretty face." Evie said softly. Doug smiled, looking up at her.

"I knew you could do it." He added as she sat down, talking to Doug. Melody leaned forward as they started talking.

"I have been looking for you two, everywhere!" Mal exclaimed, walking toward the table where the three were. She sighed and leaned against the table. "Ben just asked me out. . . on a date." Mal finished, glaring at nothing.

Doug laughed, and Evie and Melody chuckled. "We can handle this, right?" Evie asked, looking at Melody, who giggled and nodded, getting up and leaving Doug to himself.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Melody exclaimed, grabbing the leather jacket from her closet. Luckily, Mal, Evie, and her all were about the same size. Mal sat on Melody's bed, Evie helping her with her make-up.

"I've never had a sister." Mal said softly as Evie helped apply her lip gloss.

"Well, now you do." Evie whispered.

"Thanks guys." Mal said, biting her lip.

"If it helps." Melody added, handing the jacket to Mal to wear. "I've never had friends like you, let alone sisters like you. You guys make me feel, like I really do belong." She explained and sighed softly. Evie and Mal both smiled at her.

They walked over to the mirror once they were finished with the girl, and smiled. "You look perfect! Ben will love it!" Mel added, hugging the girl. Mal smiled softly, before there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Ben awaits." Mal glared playfully at Melody, before walking over to the door. She opened the door, where Ben stood, waiting.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." He stammered. Mal smiled, before following him out of the room. Evie moved and closed the door, turning to Melody. They both squealed and giggled, holding onto each other.

They were closer than anyone had ever thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is not my best work! I didn't like how it ended up working out but it's enough to go. I have a ton of stuff to do today and I wanted to get this done at least. May not be able to get it done tomorrow until I figure out how school works with me. But here it is at least.  
**

Chapter 5:

"So Mal had put a love spell on you?"

Melody and Ben were both walking to the cafeteria for lunch, having ended their meeting about Family Day and what they were going to do about it. Since Audrey was gone, the two had more time to themselves now and more time to actually be friends and not have to deal with the latter.

"Yep, found that out after I went swimming in the Enchanted Lake. Hope you don't mind that I took her to our spot." Ben explained to her. Melody shrugged it off.

"And you're not like mad at her or anything?" She asked, turning down the hallway.

"Why would I be mad at her? I like her, a whole lot better than Audrey." He shrugged, looking at her. Melody raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.

"Well, it seems real suspicious, but I guess if you do like her." She pushed against his shoulder playfully, making him laugh.

"What about you and Jay?"

Melody coughed, choking on air as she stared up at him. "Me and Jay?"

Ben laughed. "Oh come on, Mel! Everyone can see that you like him and he likes you! It's so obvious!"

"Well apparently not to us." She said, before sighing. "I just don't know. He acts like he wants to be with me and I definitely like him. Don't tell anyone I said that. But I just don't think he would like me." She explained to him and sighed.

"Why don't you ask him? Or make the move? Maybe he's just waiting for you." Ben offered and she sighed, before shrugging.

"Melody, I've known you since we could barely talk. I know when you fall for someone or if you're just friends, and this isn't just friends." He said. Melody looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said, pushing the door to the cafeteria open and walking to grab their food. Melody was out first and saw the four sitting with Doug at a table. She smiled and walked over, slipping in beside Jay on the end as Ben moved to the other side of Mal.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked, suddenly seeing the looks on all four faces.

"Fairy Godmother decided to have a video call with our parents and it didn't go so well." Jay told her, sighing. She frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, placing her hand on top of his. He looked over at her and smiled softly. She smiled back and leaned into him a bit.

"It's not a big deal. We're kind of used to it." Mal said softly, looking up at Ben.

"Still doesn't make it right. They are your parents. I have the most annoying uncles ever, but I still love them." Doug told them.

"Parents act different, okay? It's not just yours." Melody said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

Melody sighed. "My mother is Ariel, the little mermaid, and my dad is Eric. I have saved our home from an evil sea witch, but now that I did that, my mom expects me to be this perfect princess who's all girly and doesn't want a thing to do with the villains on the Isle of the Lost. They definitely got that all mixed up." She explained, sighing. "I'm nothing that my parents want me to be."

The villains looked at her, before nodding. They could see that.

"Everything will be alright." Ben offered, wrapping his arm around Mal, who smiled softly. Melody nodded. It would all be alright.

* * *

Melody walked out to Family Day, feeling a little more girly than she liked. She had to wear a sleeveless coral colored dress that stopped mid-thigh, and black wedges. She let Evie do her hair and make-up at least, and her hair was pulled back in a half pony-tail, keeping it out of her face. She searched the crowds of people for her parents.

She grinned when she finally spotted the flaming red hair. "Mom!" She called out. Ariel turned, grinning when she saw her daughter.

"Melody! It's like I haven't seen you in ages. How's school been?" She asked, hugging her daughter tightly before finally letting her go. Melody laughed.

"It's been fine, mom, really." She said and laughed.

"There's my beautiful girl." Melody turned and laughed. She had always been a daddy's girl growing up. She hugged Eric tightly, before turning and talking to her parents like she hadn't seen them in ages.

"So where are the villain kids?" Ariel asked. Melody rolled her eyes.

"My friends, are over there." She stated, turning to look at the four. "Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal. All of my friends." She stated. Ariel frowned, turning to her daughter.

Eric sighed. "Melody, you know. . ."

"I know, I know. You don't want me around them. But they are nothing like their parents, okay? They're great friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Ben with our song." She said quickly, before disappearing. Already her parents were getting on her nerves. She just didn't understand.

She playfully ran at Ben and wrapped his arms around his neck. He stumbled and laughed, pushing her off quickly. "So, how'd your parents take it?" He asked, handing her the napkin for her arm.

"How do you think they took it? 'we don't want you hanging around with them. Melody you must listen.'" She rolled her eyes. Ben smirked and shook his head before walking over with the rest of them to start the song.

"Come on, come. Take a picture with us." Belle had exclaimed, pulling Melody and her parents up for a picture. Melody raised an eyebrow, but followed her mother and father up beside Belle and Adam.

"Oh, I've got a new girlfriend. Here she is." Ben said quickly, waving at Mal. Mal waved back and walked over to them. Melody looked up to see the looks on the adults' faces. She laughed, before walking over to where Jay and the others were standing.

"Come on, let's go play a game of croquet." She told them, grabbing Jay's hand like it meant nothing. Carlos raised an eyebrow, taking Dude back. Evie couldn't help but giggle. Jay smirked and followed them and their parents.

"Mom, Dad. This is Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, and Jay, son of Jafar." She explained to her family, not letting go of Jay's hand. Ariel and Eric looked at their daughter.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Eric finally said.

"They're going to join us for a game and then for lunch with Ben and his parents." She quickly said, pulling the three away.

Jay turned to look. "They hate us." He whispered.

"Who cares?" She added, smiling softly. Jay looked down at her, before sighing and following them.

* * *

The game was perfect. The kids were starting to get along with the parents, even though Melody's parents weren't really into them just yet. Melody, however, was having a grand old time hanging with them all. Her and Jay were having the most fun out of them all.

"Come on, you just messed me up!" Melody explained, pushing Jay playfully. Ben laughed, watching the two for a moment. Jay pushed her back gently, before Melody moved, jumping on his back and holding onto him. They were both laughing, Jay stumbling and falling to the ground, where Melody fell off to the side.

"Melody!" Melody looked up from where she was laying to see her mother glaring at her. "You're going to ruin your dress! Get up!" She exclaimed. Melody growled, before pushing herself up. She brushed off the grass from her dress and helped Jay up.

"Wow they're strict." He whispered.

"You have no idea." Melody mumbled.

There was suddenly a commotion, Queen Leah seeing Mal for the first time. Ben and Melody both went racing forward to try and stop the commotion.

"Listen, I'm so sorry." Mal tried to apologize, stepping up. But Chad pushed her back.

"Chad, don't do this." Ben warned.

"What do you think villains teach their children? Kindness, fair play?" Chad snapped back, looking toward where Jay and Evie were. "You. You like to hurt people. And you, you're nothing but a cheater." He snapped at the two.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land." Evie snapped, holding out her mirror and showing Chad's reflection. Chad laughed, before slapping her hand away and making her stumble. Jay then moved forward, had it not been for Doug grabbing Chad and Ben grabbing Jay. Melody moved forward, pushing against Jay's chest to push him back. Evie produced something and sprayed it in Chad's face, making him faint.

The four kids moved and left, leaving Melody and Ben standing there.

"I knew something like this would happen." Adam stated.

"It's not their fault." Ben quickly countered.

"No, son. It's yours." Adam told him, before taking Belle's hand and walking away.

"I'm not surprised." Ariel muttered. "They're villains. They weren't raised right."

"Oh, and I suppose being raised where if you're not perfect, you're nothing is raised right as well?!" Melody snapped, spinning on her mother.

"Melody. . ." Eric warned.

"No. I'm tired of his. Mom, do you honestly think I'm going to be perfect? I am never going to be this perfect princess you want me to be! I would rather be with the villains, than be with people that are nothing like me. I'm not ever going to be perfect! And apparently that's not good enough for you!" Melody snapped, before spinning and following Ben to find their friends.

"You alright?" Ben asked, taking her arm.

"Do I look okay, Ben? I just want to make sure they are." She said softly, taking a shaky breath.

* * *

They finally found the four eating alone. Doug had tried to talk to Evie, but Chad wouldn't allow it.

"Look, after the coronation tomorrow, everything will be alright." Ben said, looking at the four, before he had to leave to talk to his parents.

Melody swallowed, looking at Doug. "Doug, come on. Why don't we eat with them?" She asked softly once she was alone. Doug looked up at her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Because he's not insane like you are, princess." Chad spat. Melody glared. "You really want to test me right now?" She growled.

"Yeah, we do. How do you even call yourself a princess, when you're nothing like your parents, at all? You can't even do a proper curtsey." Audrey said, standing up and walking over to her, her little friends following.

"At least I have a soul, unlike you. All you wanted from Ben was his looks and his status, you didn't know a thing about him." Melody snapped. The four kids were watching her from where she sat.

"Oh please, none of us are buying your crap, Melody. You're just as pathetic as they are. Maybe you should go live with them, in the garbage, where you belong." Audrey then moved, purposely tripping and throwing her tray of eaten food on her. "Oops. See, now you belong in the trash." She said. The others laughed. Melody stood there, before making a step toward Audrey. She had had it. Chad moved, pushing the girl back and into the full trashcan, now spilling over onto her. The rest of them laughed. But instead of Melody moving to get up, she turned and ran.

Jay sighed, before getting up and ignoring his friends' calls, following after the girl.

* * *

Melody sniffled, finally making her way down to the lake and the ruins. She picked the trash off of her dress and hair and sighed, leaning against the pillar. She had made a complete fool of herself, just because she wanted to defend the friends she had actually earned.

"Melody!" Melody turned around to see Jay running down to her.

"I don't need any pity, okay Jay?" She said softly, turning back to the lake. Jay sighed.

"I'm not going to give you any pity. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Do I look alright, Jay? I made a complete fool of myself back there. In front of everyone! My parents, Ben's parents, everyone!" She exclaimed, hearing thunder off in the distance. Great, now it was going to rain.

"You're not ashamed of us, are you?"

"No, of course not! You guys are my best friends! I have never had friends like you! But I'm not going to be this perfect girl everyone in Auradon expects me to be. My parents are ashamed of me, Ben's family, everyone!" She explained to him, taking a shaky breah.

"We're not ashamed of you." Jay offered.

"Then you would be four out of four million." She mumbled. Jay sighed, before moving and wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her to him. Melody melted into him, taking a shaky breath once again as she leaned her head against his chest. She looked up at him after a moment or two.

"Jay. I really like you. Do you like me?" She asked soflty. Jay looked down at her, looking at her, before sighing. She didn't get the answer she wanted. So she did the unthinkable. She leaned up a bit, kissing him on the cheek.

He startled back, pulling away from her. "What was that?"

Melody bit her lip. "I- I just thought . . ."

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Jay mumbled, before disappearing up and away from the lake.

"Jay!" She exclaimed, but he was gone. There was another rumble, and the sky let out the rain. Melody stood there, letting the rain pelt her and soak her to the bone. She couldn't believe that just happened. She made a fool of herself even more.

" **A million thoughts, in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up till now, I've walked the line, nothing lost, but something missing. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"** Melody sang softly, leaning against the pillar as tears fell down her face.

After a few moments of standing there, she heard footsteps. She looked up where she was now sitting to see Ben there. He sighed, before walking forward, shedding his coat and wrapping it around her, helping her up and out of there.

* * *

Melody laid there, unable to sleep. Mal was somewhere in the school, and Evie was still in the bathroom. The day was awful and all Melody could do was sit there, playing with the locket and wondering what her grandfather would think about everything.

"Melody?" Melody looked up at Evie who was walking over to their closet. "I finished your coronation gown." She said softly. Melody smiled and stood up, following her over and looking at the dress.

"It's beautiful, Evie. Thank you!" She said softly, hugging her. Evie smiled. "You want me to do your make-up and hair as well?" She asked.

"That would be awesome, thanks." She said softly, before they both headed to bed. Melody curled up, looking over at Evie, who was holding her exam paper in her hand.

The door opened and Mal walked back in, holding a plastic bag with a brownie in it. She seemed to be crying.

What was going on with all of them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Whelp! Last chapter! And it honestly isn't good! But I finished it! And with plenty of time to start on Not So Long Ago!**

Chapter 6

"You look wonderful!"

Melody turned around to see Ben walking toward her. She blushed. She really did like the dress Evie had made her. It had a bejeweled bodice, which then flowed down into a long skirt, the entire dress coral colored. It had small cap sleeves and it was just perfect for her. Evie had done her make-up and had pulled her hair up into a braided bun, with a few stray strands hanging out. She had even managed to find some heels of hers to wear. In all, she felt beautiful.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She joked, walking forward and hugging him tightly. She looked down at the blue and gold suit he wore and smiled. "Just like your daddy." She said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Have you talked to Jay?" He asked but she shook her head. "He hasn't even looked my way since everything from yesterday." She told him and sighed. Ben frowned.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. We've got this. A king should always listen to his heart, with the trust of his friends as well."

"You just added on to what your dad said." She said with a laugh. He smirked, rolling his eyes, before kissing her cheek. Melody smiled softly, before turning when she heard footsteps.

"Mal." Melody managed out, speechless as Mal walked in, sparkling in the lavender dress that Evie had made her. Mal managed a smile, before walking over to them.

"You are beautiful, Mal." Ben stammered out, making both girls giggle. Melody stepped up, taking Mal's hands and smiling softly at her. Mal smiled back at Mel, chuckling.

"I'm nervous." She whispered and Melody chuckled.

"You'll be fine. Nothing matters, alright?" She told the purple haired girl, before hugging her tightly. There was a bell, and Melody sighed.

"That's my que to leave. Good luck, guys!" She said, waving to them, before moving out and heading to the coronation.

* * *

"Hey mom." Melody stammered out as she walked up to the couple. Ariel turned, smiling at her daughter as she took in the look.

"You look stunning, Melody." She said softly.

"Evie made it." Melody told them quickly, smoothing her palms over the skirt. "She even did my hair and make-up. You know how hopeless I am with that kind of stuff."

"Well, she did a remarkable job."

"Look, Melody. Your mother and I have been talking and. . ." Eric had started.

"And we were wrong for thinking you were hanging with the wrong crowd. Those kids have been a change for you, and I'm glad you're friends with them. We're sorry for judging so quickly." Ariel explained. Melody looked up at them and grinned, before hugging her mother.

"You know. I'd like to meet this Jay person. I want to know why he has my daughter's heart." Eric mumbled and Ariel giggled. Melody frowned, sighing.

"Not anymore. I think I jumped in too soon." She said softly. Ariel frowned, before hugging her daughter and moving toward their seats a few rows from the wand. Melody would stand near because she was his best friend.

She turned to move when she saw the three kids. Evie, Carlos, and Jay, and of course Dude. She looked up and waved softly at Evie when she caught her eyes, before turning to Jay, who stopped, staring at her. Melody frowned, before turning away. She was not going to cry, especially not at Ben's coronation.

They all got situated just as Mal came to meet with them and Ben was walking in. He winked at both Mal and Mel before he was up on the altar, stooping.

Fairy Godmother was blessing him, holding the wand up. "Then by the power vested in me and the kingdom of Auradon. . ." She raised the wand, before it was suddenly pulled from her hand.

Jane had grabbed it! From her own mother! But the power wasn't made for the girl, and she was unable to control it.

"Child! What are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother screamed as Ben and Melody both moved forward.

"If you won't make me beautiful! Then I will!" The girl yelled, but soon Mal reached forward and grabbed it, pulling it from Jane. She pulled it back and Melody moved Jane to the side, before stepping up with Ben.

"Mal. . ."

"Stand back!" Mal yelled.

"Mal! Don't do this!" Ben told her quickly.

"I said stand back!"

"See! I told you!" Audrey tried to snap.

"Shut up, Audrey!" Melody screamed at her.

"You don't want to do this, Mal. I know you don't." Ben said softly, looking at his girlfriend.

"We don't have a choice, Ben! Our parents!"

"Your parents made their choice! Now you make yours!" Ben quickly reassured the girl.

Mal stood there, brandishing the wand as the doors opened and the other three had ran forward. "I think I want to be good." Mal said softly.

"You are good."

"How do you know that?" The girl cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Because, we can see it in your heart. We know what makes you happy. You're our friend, Mal. You don't want to do this. Do what makes you happy." Melody said softly.

"We listened to our heart." Ben said softly, turning to Melody, who nodded.

Mal stood there, before biting her lip. "I want to listen to my heart. And my heart is saying we're not our parents." Mal explained, turning to look at the three kids. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy." She said, turning to Jay. "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Jay chuckled, looking down for a moment. Mal smiled softly.

"Melody makes you happy, Jay. You know that." She spoke. Melody looked at Mal, before turning to look at Jay. He met eyes with her, and smiled, nodding a bit. Melody smiled softly, blushing.

"And you." She turned to Carlos. "Scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would have thought." She said. Carlos laughed, holding Dude.

"And Evie! You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And having Melody as our friend makes us happy. She's the only girl that's made us feel like . . .girls." Evie giggled and nodded.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It does not make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben. Cause Ben makes me happy." Mal brandished the ring Ben had given her. Ben smiled.

"I choose good, guys. Who's with me?" Mal said, putting her fist out. The three stood there.

"I choose good." Jay said softly, putting his fist beside Mal's. Evie did the same. "I choose good."

"So we're not all afraid that our parents are going to be furious with us? Not in the least?" Carlos asked, the others laughing.

"Your parents can't get to you here." Ben reassured. Carlos looked up, before nodding. "Okay then, I choose good." Carlos was the last. They laughed before Mal looked over at Ben and Melody. Ben and Melody looked at each other, before smiling and walking over, putting their fists together. Mal leaned into Ben softly.

"I make you happy?" Melody asked Jay, blushing.

Jay nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist as she put her fist against theirs, laughing. Until there was a loud clap, and green smoke was suddenly filling the castle.

"I'm back!" Maleficent yelled. Jay moved, pushing Melody back behind him in a protective stance as Belle grabbed Ben, leaving Mal and the others together.

"Mother, go away!" Mal whined. Maleficent stared at her. As the two went on to arguing, Mal moved quickly, throwing the wand to Fairy Godmother. She went to cast a spell, but suddenly everything was frozen.

* * *

Melody coughed, falling to the ground as she stumbled. She heard obnoxious roaring and looked at Ben who rushed toward Mal, and Adam. Melody looked at them, before seeing the little purple lizard. Maleficent? Melody was confused, but Mal chose good, and that was all that mattered.

She looked up when Jay moved toward her, helping her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday. I just didn't know what was going to happen." He apologized, looking down at her. She shook her head.

"Don't be. I definitely understand why you did it." She said softly, smiling up at him. She reached up slowly, pressing her lips against his, kissing him softly. There was a wolf whistle, an they pulled back to see their friends laughing at them. Melody rolled her eyes, walking forward toward the group.

"Let's get this party started!"


	7. Update

**Hi Guys!**

 **Yes Yes! I definitely know! Descendants 2 is out!**

 **I have watched it over six times already? So there will be a sequel to Caught in the Middle. I already have a sort of idea for it. Basically Melody would be captured as well, but I want to focus on Evie, Mal, and Melody's friendship, as well as Jay and Melody's relationship! Plus I have Melody against Uma, which would be pretty funny as well. And maybe Harry being a bit attracted to Melody and such. I have ideas popping up, I just need to watch the movie a few more times before I can actually get an idea down. So don't worry, there will be a sequel!**

 **Love,**

 **StarGazer95**


	8. Sequel!

Hey guys!

I'm only back for a day or two before my senior year of college starts and I'm swamped! But I promised it, and it's here.

story/story_ ?storyid=12799123&chapter=1


End file.
